


Friday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chef Chanyeol, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: “Are we doing it here love?”, Baekhyun asked.“If you want me to, I can take you right here.” Chanyeol leaned down and whispered in Baekhyun’s ear.“Do it!”





	

 

 

 

“I never knew you cooked, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun said.

“I do, Baekhyun”, the younger man replied. “I am the best cook you will ever meet!”

Baekhyun laughed at his reply.

“So, what are you cooking me tonight?”, Baekhyun asked, curiously. “I cannot wait to taste it.”

“I will be making Kimchi Spaghetti”, Chanyeol said, getting his ingredients ready. “I am sure you will love it.”

Baekhyun leaned on the kitchen counter as he watched his young date cut vegetables and start frying them.

Chanyeol tried to look as mature as he can because he didn’t want to be called a kid like how Baekhyun did last Friday when they met for the 3rd time.

The way Baekhyun was watching him cook made him more nervous than he already was and because of that, he accidentally cut his finger and a little blood came out.

“Shit!!”, he shouted.

“Oh my god! Did you cut your finger?”, Baekhyun asked. He quickly got up and went to Chanyeol.

“Ahh I am fine Baekhyun. Just sit there. I will just—yeah!”, he left the kitchen to get himself a band aid. It was just a small cut though.

Chanyeol came back with box.

“Baek, can you help me with the band aid?”

“Sure.” Baekhyun got the box and took one out. “First, we have to clean your finger.”

“Oh, I will wash it”, Chanyeol was about to go to the sink but Baekhyun stopped him.

“Let me do this Chanyeol.”, Baekhyun took his finger and licked the wound.

Something inside Chanyeol twitched. Baekhyun was licking his finger so erotically. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and he loved the reaction on his face.

Baekhyun would make some sexy sound whenever when he pulled out Chanyeol’s finger from his mouth. Chanyeol could not take it anymore.

He pulled Baekhyun up for a deep kiss. Baekhyun jumped on Chanyeol, his legs locking themselves around Chanyeols well-built body.

Chanyeol hands automatically grabbed Baekhyun’s nice, sexy ass and made their way inside his shirt.

“ahnn”, He moaned.

“HEHEHE”, He laughed against Baekhyun’s ears. “Love it when you make those sounds!”

“Chanyeol~~”

“Hmmm?”

“The gas is still on”

“Oh my!!”, Chanyeol only realized. He was supposed to be making dinner. He tried to put Baekhyun down but the older refused. He still had his legs locked around Chanyeol.

“No?”, He asked.

“No!”, Baekhyun said. He didn’t want to end this. “Just turn off the gas, we can eat later.”

Chanyeol did as he was told.

Baekhyun had started undressing Chanyeol already. He really liked the younger man’s body. Chanyeol was so huge compared to Baekhyun and Baekhyun felt very safe in his arms.

Baekhyun finally freed Chanyeol from his legs and Chanyeol pushed him against the counter.

“Are we doing it here love?”, Baekhyun asked.

“If you want me to, I can take you right here.” Chanyeol leaned down and whispered in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Do it!”, he said.

Chanyeol took off Baekhyun’s pants and prepared him. He licked Baekhyun’s hole and Baekhyun felt like he was about to cum already.

He slowly put in his finger, playing with the hole as Baekhyun lost his mind slowly.

He saw a big carrot on the counter and Baekhyun got it quickly. He imagined it as Chanyeol’s member and put it in his mouth, sucking and licking it. Giving it a blow-job, as you would say.

Chanyeol had finally finished preparing him and he noticed Baekhyun having fun with the carrot.

“Do you want mine or that carrot?”, he teased him.

Baekhyun looked at him, embarrassed that he was caught like that.

“You are having so much fun there!”, Chanyeol said, trying to sound pissed but he was actually teasing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun quickly threw away the carrot and rubbed his ass on Chanyeols member.

“I want your carrot”, He said in the most sexiest voice ever.

Chanyeol thrusted inside him so quickly, Baekhyun thought he was going to faint. They went on and on. They had sex on the counter, on Chanyeol’s sofa, on his bed and finally, up against his apartment window. His was on the 43rd floor and the view of the city was just amazing.

“I am going to cum inside you, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded.

They both came at the same time.

“You are so good for a kid!”, Baekhyun said panting really hard.

He flicked his finger on Baekhyun’s forehead, “I am not a kid!”, he said pouting.

“Awww look at you! Acting like a kid”. Baekhyun went closer to him and laid his head on his chest.

He hummed a song and Chanyeol wished to know what it was. He wanted to know more about Baekhyun.

“Channie?”, Baekhyun said, very softly.

“Yes, love?”, he asked.

“I am hungry!”

“haaaa~”, Chanyeol let out a heavy sigh. He thought Baekhyun was going to tell him something important. “Let’s order something. I am too tired to cook now.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Please do check my other fics :)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.  
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
